List of titles published by Quality Comics
List of titles published by Quality Comics *''[[All Humor Comics Vol 1|'All Humor Comics']] #1-17 (1946-1949) *''[[The Barker Vol 1|'The Barker']] #1-15 (1946-1949) *''[[Blackhawk Vol 1|'Blackhawk']]'' #9-107 (1944-1956; formerly Uncle Sam Quarterly #1-8;As new periodical titles were subject to an expensive registration fee by the U.S. Postal Service to receive a second-class mail permit, Golden Age comic book publishers frequently continued the numbering of old titles on new ones, hence one comic book title "becoming" another with completely unrelated content. Blackhawk #108-273 subsequently published by DC Comics, 1957-1983) *''[[Brides Romances Vol 1|'Bride's Romances']] #1-23 (1953-1956) *''[[Broadway Romances Vol 1|'Broadway Romances']] #1-3 (1950) *''[[Buccaneers Vol 1|'Buccaneers']]'' #19-27 (1950-1951; formerly Kid Eternity #1-18) *''[[Buster Bear Vol 1|'Buster Bear']]'' #1-10 (1953-1955) *''[[Campus Loves Vol 1|'Campus Loves']] #1-5 (1949-1950) *''[[Candy Vol 1|'Candy']] #1-64 (1947-1956) *''[[Crack Comics Vol 1|'Crack Comics']]'' #1-62 (1940-1949; Crack Western #63 onward) *[[Crack Western Vol 1|'Crack Western']] #63-84 (1949-1953; formerly Crack Comics #1-62; Jonesy #85 onward) *''[[Diary Loves Vol 1|'Diary Loves']] #2-31 (1949-1953; formerly Love Diary #1; G.I. Sweethearts #32 onward) *''[[Doll Man Vol 1|'Doll Man']]'' #1-47 (1941-1953) *''[[Egbert Vol 1|'Egbert']] 1946 20 issues (8 indexed) Gallery *''[[Exotic Romances Vol 1|'Exotic Romances']] #22-38 (1955-1956; formerly True War Romances #1-21) *[[Exploits of Daniel Boone Vol 1|'Exploits of Daniel Boone']]'' #1-6 (1955-?) *''[[Feature Funnies Vol 1|'Feature Funnies']]'' #1-20 (1937-1939);Per Andrews, Henry, at Quality Comics : Comic Favorites, Inc. (Indicia Publisher) at the Grand Comics Database: "Contrary to what is often reported, there is no evidence that Harry 'A' Chesler was ever an owner of this company or in any way a 'pre-Quality' publisher. He is not mentioned anywhere in Feature Funnies #1 or #2, and the earliest available statement of ownership (from #16) lists Everett M. Arnold, Frank J. Markey, Henry P. Martin, Jr. and Frank J. Murphy as co-owners." *''[[Feature Comics Vol 1|'Feature Comics']]'' #21-144 (1939-1950) *''[[Flaming Love Vol 1|'Flaming Love']] #1-6 (1949-1950) *''[[Forbidden Love Vol 1|'Forbidden Love']] #1-4 (1950) *''[[Gabby Vol 1|'Gabby']] #11; issue numbering restarts,Such renumbering occurred when the U.S. Postal Service discovered a new title distributed under old numbering; the publisher was then forced to not only pay the registration fee, but also to list the correct issue number. #2-9 (1953-1954; formerly Ken Shannon) *''[[G.I. Combat Vol 1|'G.I. Combat']]'' #1-43 (1952-1956; #44-281 subsequently published by DC Comics, 1957-1987) *''[[G.I. Sweethearts Vol 1|'G.I. Sweethearts']] #32-45 (1953-1955; formerly Diary Loves #2-31; #46 onward Girls in Love) *''[[Girls in Love Vol 2|'Girls in Love']] #46-57 (1955-1956; formerly G.I. Sweethearts #32-45) *''[[Heart Throbs Vol 1|'Heart Throbs']]'' #1-46 (1949; #47-146 subsequently published by DC Comics, 1957-1972; retitled Love Stories, #147-152, 1972-1973) *''[[Hickory Vol 1|'Hickory']] *''[[Hit Comics Vol 1|'Hit Comics']] #1-65 (1940-1950) *''[[Hollywood Comics Vol 1|'Hollywood Comics']] 1944 *''[[Hollywood Diary Vol 1|'Hollywood Diary']] #1-5 (1949-1950) *''[[Hollywood Secrets Vol 1|'Hollywood Secrets']] #1-6 (1949-1950) *''[[Intrigue Vol 1|'Intrigue']] 1955 *''[[Jonsey Vol 1|'Jonsey']] #85; issue numbering restarts, 2-8 (1953-1954; formerly Crack Western #1-84) *''[[Ken Shannon Vol 1|'Ken Shannon']] #1-10 (1951-1953; Gabby #11 onward) *''[[Kid Eternity Vol 1|'Kid Eternity']]]]'' #1-18 (1946-1949; Buccaneers #19 onward) *''[[Lady Luck Vol 1|'Lady Luck']]'' #86-90 (1949-1950; formerly Smash Comics #1-85) *''[[Love Confessions Vol 1|'Love Confessions']] #1-54 (1949-1956) *''[[Love Diary Vol 2|'Love Diary']] #1 (1949; Diary Loves #2 onward) *''[[Love Letters Vol 1|'Love Letters']] #1-51 (1949-1956) *''[[Love Scandals Vol 1|'Love Scandals']] #1-5 (1950) *''[[Love Secrets Vol 1|'Love Secrets']] #32-56 (1953-1956) *''[[Marmaduke Mouse Vol 1|'Marmaduke Mouse']] #1-65 (1946-1956) *''[[Military Comics Vol 1|'Military Comics']] #1-43 (1941-1945; Modern Comics #44 onward) *''[[Modern Comics Vol 1|'Modern Comics']] #44-102 (1945-1950; previously Military Comics #1-43) *''[[National Comics Vol 1|'National Comics]]'' #1-75 (1940-1949) *''[[Plastic Man Vol 1|'Plastic Man']]'' #1-64 (1943-1956) *''[[Police Comics Vol 1|'Police Comics']]'' #1-127 (1941-1953) *''[[Range Romances Vol 1|'Range Romances']] #1-5 (1949-1950) *''[[Robin Hood Tales Vol 1|'Robin Hood Tales']]'' #1-6 (1956; #7-14 subsequently published by DC Comics, 1957-1958) *''[[Secret Loves Vol 1|'Secret Loves']] #1-6 (1949-1950) *''[[Smash Comics Vol 1|'Smash Comics']]'' #1-85 (1939-1949; Lady Luck #86 onward) *''[[Spirit (Quality) Vol 1|'The Spirit']]'' #1-22 (1944-1950) *''[[T-Man Vol 1|'T-Man']] #1-38 (1951-1956) *''[[Teen Life Comics and Adventure Vol 1|'Teen Life Comics and Adventure' ]] 1945 *''[[Torchy Vol 1|'Torchy']]'' 1-6 (1949-1950) *''[[True War Romances Vol 1|'True War Romances']] #1-21 (1952-1955; Exotic Romances #22 onward) *''[[Uncle Sam Quarterly Vol 1|'Uncle Sam Quarterly']]'' #1-8 (1941-1943; Blackhawk #9 onward) *''[[Untamed Love Vol 1|'Untamed Love']] #1-5 (1950) *''[[Web of Evil Vol 1|'Web of Evil']] #1-21 (1952-1954) *''[[Wedding Bells Vol 1|'Wedding Bells']] #1-19 (1954-1956) *''[[Yanks in Battle Vol 1|'Yanks in Battle']] #1-4 (1956) *''[[Young Life Vol 1|'Young Life']] Footnotes